Sowa The Killer
Witam, mam na imię Estera. Jestem ogromną fanką Anieli Bogusz mimo tego, że mam rocznikowo 11 lat. Prawdopodobnie każdy z Was chociaż raz słyszał jej fascynującą piosenkę - Poka Sowe. Wszyscy moi przyjaciele (których nie mam) cisną z tego bekę, ja kiedyś również to robiłam, jednak tak naprawdę bardzo ją lubiłam. Zaczynałam miec tego dosc. Dzisiaj, moje zdanie o Poka Sowe już nigdy nie będzie takie same. Staram się unikac tego tematu, nawet kiedy jest to najtrudniejsze. Opowiem Wam moją mrożącą krew w żyłach historię, której nigdy już nie zapomnę. Pewnego słonecznego dnia, wyszłam na dwór, żeby pobiegac a przy okazji wyeliminowac z mojego tłustego cielska zbędne tony, schudnąc. W końcu, to wymsknęło się z pod kontroli. Nagle, po 10 sekundach odliczanych stoperem, usłyszałam demoniczny krzyk mojej babci ,,Przestań deptac po moich kwiatach!". Nadal czuję się niezmiernie urażona. Prawdopodobnie jak się skapnęliście, zeszłam z grządek oraz kontynuowałam bez zastanawiania bieganie. Nagle, podknęłam się. Ogromny ból przeszywał moje ciało, ten beton był taki brudny. Czułam się niczym w piekle. Miałam tego dosyc, jedyne czego chciałam, to miziac się do mojego pluszowego Jeffa i wyrazic mu wszystkie moje smutki. Już zapomniałam o Poka Sowe, jednak gdy się odwróciłam, już tak nie było. Na kamieniu, który był za mną (i o który prawdopodobnie się potknęłam), był napis "POKA SOWE". Był on napisany hiperrealistyczną krwią, dosłownie taką samą, jaka skapywała z mojego biednego kolana. Gdy to zobaczyłam, moje siły, moje moce matrixa do mnie powróciły! Szybko wstałam i pobiegłam do domu, aby móc posłuchac setny raz mojej ulubionej piosenki. Ignorując moją mamę, proszącą o przyjście na obiad, pobiegłam w stronę pokoju i gwałtwonie włączyłam mój komputer. Po włączeniu się komputera, odpaliła mi się przeglądarka, w której załadowała się piosenka Anieli Bogusz. Byłam bardzo zdziwiona, nic nie włączałam ani nie robiłam. Zamiast tańczyc, siedziałam zdziwiona przez 5 sekund odliczanych stoperem. Po nich, otrząsnęłam się i nagle zaczęłam tańczyc, nie zwracając uwagi na matkę, proszącą mnie o przyciszenie. Czułam się jak w niebie, jednak w momencie, w którym miał zacząc się refren piosenka się zastopowała! Byłam bardzo zdziwiona, złośc i smutek były jedynym co odczuwałam. Nagle, wszystko stało się czarne. Byłam wtedy bardzo przerażona. Po 666 sekundach, odliczanych stoperem usłyszałam odgłos polskiej świni. Nie mogłam przestac się trząśc ze strachu, to było okropne przeżycie. Zaczęłam panikowac do tego stopnia, że zrzuciłam stoper z mojego biurka. Zepsuł się, jednak przez strach nie byłam w stanie na niego spojrzec. Po iluś sekundach, już nie wiem ilu, na środku pojawiła się Aniela Bogusz. Wyglądała przerażająco! Z jej całkowicie czarnych oczu ciekła hiperrealistyczna krew. Zaczęła celowac we mnie nożem, po czym mój komputer się wyłączył. Nie mogłam go odpalic, mimo włączania i wyłączania listwy miliony razy, mimo odłączania go i podłączania do kontaktu kilkaset razy, nic. Po iluś minutach, poczułam niezmierny ból. Była to sowa, która wbiła nóż w moje plecy. Tonęłam we własnej krwi! Umarłam. Obecnie żyję dzięki mocom matrixa, ale pamiętajcie, nie każdy je posiada. Uważajcie na ten szatański filmik! Kategoria:Trollpasta, exe, the killer, hiperrealistyczna krew